videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago Knight III: Knightfall
Chicago Knight III: Knightfall is the sequel to Chicago Knight II and third installment in the Chicago Knight Series. The game takes place right after the last game, with Jacks and his family joining the Top Secret Spec Ops team known as Task Force: Knightfall after the Disbanding Of The Hero Alliance in the end of the last game. Price and the New Villain Order may have been pushed back and dealt a fatal blow to, but they have returned to have their vengeance. With a CIA Agent now confirmed as a member of the New Villain Order, the stakes are the highest they have ever been as Jacks must put his life, his family, his friends and his relationship with his closest friend, Clementine Everett, on the line as he and his secret team attempt to unravel the truth behind the Arizona Battle! The game is set for release in 2018 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. It is the darkest and saddest in the series as many fans believe, due to the extremely tense and heart-wrenching final battle due to the fact that many characters die (you'll see who in the Plot's ending). It is the last in the Devil Team Series, and the Villain in Chicago Knight IV is shown to be Magneto (from X-Men) and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - After sustaining grievous wounds in the final battle of the last game, Jacks now struggles to find the man responsible for the Arizona Battle. Jacks works as a member of Task Force: Knightfall, the successor faction to the Hero Alliance. Clementine Everett - Jacks' closest friend and love interest. After a close call in the Arizona Battle that destroyed 5 cities, she and Jacks have joined Task Force: Knightfall in an effort to kill Price and Galloway while also bringing down the Villain Order. Aiden Pearce - Field Commander of Task Force: Knightfall and successor to Ozone. Also is uncle to Jacks and professional Grey Hat Hacker. Clara Lille - Behind-the-lines member of Task Force: Knightfall and Aiden's love interest. Raymond 'T-Bone' Kenney - A front lines member of Task Force: Knightfall Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and sister to Aiden. Simon 'Ghost' Riley - A former member of Devil Team and leader of the Task Force: Knightfall after Ozone's death. Is also the last major COD Character in the game aside from Price. Villains Jonathan Price - As a former SAS Captain and second-in-command to the destroyed Devil Team, Price is now using a Life Support Suit and Cybernetic Ribcage to keep himself alive after Jacks shot him with an EM1 Quantum Laser, which blew his Ribcage out and destroyed his organs. Price is now a deformed Villain Lord, with several massive scars down and across his face, along with burns on the right side of his face, his mouth is ripped open revealing several decaying teeth and he is blind in one eye. Theodore Galloway - Former CIA Agent and rival to the Hero Alliance, Galloway assists Price in completing his plan for world domination. Is a minor antagonist (because I hate him and want to get this over with) in the game, appears in only one mission. "All Who Follow You" Trailer The trailer opens with an overshot of Chicago as rain storms down in the city and Aiden stands on the roof of a building, and Jacks appears behind him, and the two watch as the rest of Task Force: Nightfall assembles below. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine stealthily in another city, silently killing Villain Order Guards in the area. The trailer then shows Jacks get hit by an RPG Missile as Price comes out of a cloud of smoke caused by the explosion as Jacks trembles in fear, and Price says "Let me tell you something, Jackson... You will bring death to all who follow you!" as it shows characters such as Clementine, Clara, Aiden and T-Bone fighting several Advanced Soldiers in a building, and it switches back to Price, who injects Jacks with a Fear Toxin Syringe, causing Jacks to pass out as Price smiles and laughs in presumed victory. The trailer then shows Jacks and Clementine charging through Villain Order forces, bringing down Tanks and VTOL Warships while shooting at enemy troops in a series of explosions, missiles and bullets as Aiden and T-Bone come in from a Chopper and start firing Grenade Launcher rockets into the battlefield, destroying Villain Order forces ahead and allowing Jacks, Clementine and other TFK Members to enter the compound. The Task Force: Knightfall members then blow up a massive, steel door and they aim their guns at an unknown enemy who is shadowed by the smoke from the explosion, who says "Now... This is the end!" as it shows the Villain Order invading a city. The trailer shows Jacks, Clementine and thousands of US Military troops fight the enemy off, shooting down VTOL Warships and skyscrapers fall in a series of explosions and bullets and Jacks shoots a TE34 Walker Tank with a Stinger M7, which hits the Tank and blows it up on impact, allowing the Heroes to charge forward. The trailer shows Jacks on a watchtower with Clementine, saying "Nothing lasts forever. Even Heroes die some time, Clem." and Clementine responds "I know, Jacks. Dark days are coming, and from the Legacies left behind by Griggs and Redcell, the fires of the Villain Order are burning across this world. I can see the same fire in your eyes, and if the Villain Order isn't stopped, that fire will consume you too!" as it shows Price, now in his robes with his hood up, and hundreds of Drones, Tanks, Helicopters and Warships behind him, along with 150,000 Villain Order Troops, ready for the Invasion Of Chicago. The game then shows the title: Chicago Knight III: Knightfall, shown as the title bursts out from an explosion and is moulded into steel and lava. Plot The game opens 3 weeks after the events of Chicago Knight II, where Jacks and his family are now official members of the Top Secret team known as Task Force: Knightfall, and they have been commencing Ghost Ops around the United States hoping to find Price and Galloway to kill them and save the world from destruction and Villain Order rule. Jacks is seen on top of a skyscraper with Clementine and Aiden as several Helicopters fly overhead, and the three grapple on to one, following it into a base and attempting to find Price. When they land, they see Price get out of a Helicopter and they stealthily follow him in an attempt to find information on his next plan. They sneak through into the server room and Jacks puts in a Hack Drive, uploading a Virus into the Servers and then he and Clementine hide as enemies patrol through the halls. Jacks and Clementine then regroup with the rest of the team, and Jacks activates the virus, shutting down the power from the whole building, allowing the team to enter the Private Offices and they flashbang the room, killing all the guards. Aiden then grabs Galloway (a former CIA Agent and character in the last 2 games) and throws him across the table, and Jacks aims a gun to Galloway's head, and the Villain says "He knew you would come!" and Jacks grabs him, before grabbing his head, saying "One motion, your neck snaps! Where's Price?!" and Clementine says "And five, four, three, two..." in an attempt to scare Galloway, and Galloway caves in and points to a briefcase saying "His location is in there! In an encrypyted file!" and the team picks up the important Intel, and prepare to leave. However, Price appears on a screen and his disfigured face is seen (his mouth is ripped open, showing his teeth, he has scars on his face and a burn on the right side and he is blind in one eye) as he says "Well, well... If it ain't Jacks, Aiden, Clementine and T-Bone." and Aiden yells at Price "You tried to kill Jacks, you piece of shit!" and Price laughs, before saying "No, Aiden. You sent Jacks, Clementine and yourself to your deaths! Did you really think capturing Galloway would be THAT easy? Fools." as an explosion hits and blows the team back, and Jacks is knocked against a wall. Jacks, now disoriented, looks around and sees Galloway's dead body on the ground as Clementine helps him up and says "Jacks, come in! The whole building's coming down! We need to MOVE!!" as all four Knightfall Members run through the building as it topples down, and another explosion hits, causing all the Heroes to slide down the toppling building, and they all smash through the glass, but Jacks yells "Parachutes, NOW!!" as he and the rest of the team take out Parachutes and they use them, landing safely on the building opposite from the falling skyscraper they were just in, which crashes to the streets. Jacks and the others then get aboard a Stealth Chopper and head back to base with the Intel, and Clara asks "What about Galloway?" and Aiden says "Ever heard of the term 'street pizza'?" and they all head back to the base and secure the Intel about Price's next move. After a few days of using the Intel they gathered, the team heads for the Andes Mountains to find information on a Space Station known as LOKI, which Price wants to use for his plans in World Domination. The team disguises themselves as Villain Order members while Jacks and Clementine hang back in the hills for Sniper cover. While the ground team infiltrates the Outpost, Jacks loads the Sniper while Clementine keeps an eye on enemy patrols in the area. Jacks then says to her "Clementine... In the Arizona Battle, where I almost died... How did you save me?" and Clementine hesitates with answering for a few seconds, before responding "We noticed that you were left behind. Everyone else wanted to leave you, and they thought you were dead after the Tanker explosion, but... I never gave up on you." and Jacks says "What about my uncle, or my mother. Did they...?" and Clementine says "No, they agreed with me. They wanted to find you too. When we saw you in that room, with your arm broken... You were just filled with bullet wounds, and that huge scratch in your head was bleeding... I didn't want to lose you, Jacks." and Jacks sits next to her, saying "We need to figure out how the Hero Alliance got disbanded, and what this LOKI Space Station is." and Clementine says "Yeah, but I have something I need to do first." and Jacks asks her "What... What is it?" and Clementine says to him "I love you, Jacks." and the two are about to kiss, but are interrupted when Aiden says over the Radio "Jacks, Clementine, we're in! What now?" and Jacks picks up the Radio (that timing, though) and says "There should be a massive Vault in front of you. Plant your Thermo Charges." and it switches to the team inside the base, who plant 4 Thermo Charges on the Vault and blow it up. The team enters the Vault as Jacks and Clementine snipe all the enemies outside the Outpost, stopping other enemies from being alerted as Aiden hacks into the Base's Security System, and the rest of the team covers him as Jacks and Clementine see Jeeps and BTR Tanks coming in, and they spring the trap, detonating C4 Charegs on the road leading to the base, destroying the massive Tank and killing everyone in side while Clementine picks off the remaining enemies with a NA-45 Sniper. The team then gathers the Intel after 5 minutes of heavy fighting and head for a ST-234 Jeep, making their way out along the road and blowing the Base up with tons of Crater Charges, destroying the files of Price's plans which are now in the hands of Task Force: Knightfall. The Heroes are then extracted in a Chinnook Helicopter and head back to base with the schematics for the LOKI Satellite, halting Price's plans and the Villain Order in their tracks. With the plans for the LOKI Satellite captured and placed with NORAD, the Task Force plans a final desperate strike against Price and his Villain Order. However, Price gets to that point first, and sends a message (both literally and definitively, and you'll see why later) to Task Force: Knightfall, saying "Aiden, Ghost... This is your only warning! Abandon your inept and malignant cause for freedom, or I will destroy everything you stand for! I will strike at the heart of America and the world will crumble before me! When there is nobody left to oppose me here, the World and the Multiverse will bow to me and they will know that the legacy of The Vigilante and his fellow Watch Dogs will be worth nothing at all! Abandon your cause and renounce your resistance immediately, and your lives will be spared!" and Aiden asks Price "Amd if we don't?" and Price takes his hood of and stares right into the screen, before saying "Abandon your cause, or O will unleash your greatest fears!" and the broadcast turns off, and Price spreads the rest of his message (definitively this time!) and unleashes his 150,000-troop army on the United States, accompanied by thousands upon thousands of Drones, Jets, Tanks and Helicopters as he prepares for the final battle that will determine the fate of Earth! The team then prepares to defend Chicago, which is where this War all started with Aiden Pearce's career as The Vigilante. The entire US Military, CIA and Task Force: Knightfall gather across the city as thousands of massive Drones and Helicopters fly in amd fire at the Skyscrapers of the city, bringing them down and killing hundreds of soldiers and civilians. Jacks and the others all get on several XRED-245 Rocket Turrets attached with a Minigun, shooting down dozens of Drones and Helicopters and killing hundreds of enemy Troops as missiles are launched at them, and they fire back, taking down more Drones, which crash into already burning skyscrapers, causing massive debris to fall to the streets below, flattening Tanks and US Soldiers. As the battle rages below, with hundreds of explosions going off and people dying and Helicopters crashing through walls of skyscrapers and into the battlefield. The Heroes are forced to take off in a Chinnook Helicopter as Jacks takes control of a Mark 19 Rocket Launcher and the team takes off to assist US forces below and Jacks fires rockets at Tanks and Helicopters which explode and crash into the streets as civilians are evacuated and are taken to safety away from the massive battlefield. Ghost then says "Alright, guys! Let's give these bastards a proper Knightfall welcome!" as the hatch of the chopper opens and the whole team gets off the chopper and grabs Light Machine Guns and Assault Rifles while Jacks and Clementine load up with an EPM3 and AE4. The team then charges through the streets, dodging RPG Missiles and taking cover from massive explosions as XS1 Goliath MECH Units charge in and fire their Miniguns, along with their M7 Rockets and Swarm Missiles, but Jacks fires his EPM3 at an overturned Tank's Fuel Cells, blowing them up and causing a chain reaction explosion, blowing up all the MECH Units as the Team starts to get surrounded as a Skyscraper topples down and explodes in the background as three Assassin Troops jump into the air and surround Clara, who is desperately shooting at them with the last of her ammo, only to get stabbed in the stomach, back and chest by the three Assassin Troops, killing her as Aiden yells "CLARA!!!" and shoots the Assassin Troops, killing them all with his M-42 Assault Rifle. However, T-Bone is surrounded by Villain Order Troops as he makes his last stand, and a stray bullet from a Barret 50 Cal. Sniper hits T-Bone's shoulder and blows his arm off as the Villain Troops circle him and unload their guns into him (so yeah, he's dead), and T-Bone falls to the ground as Price's speech plays over the scene, saying "Now this world will fall into chaos. With the destruction of Task Force: Knightfall and the rise of the Villain Order, the legend of the Watch Dogs will be worth nothing at all!" as T-Bone dies from blood loss and Aiden runs over to Clara in concern as RPG Missiles and bullets are shot at him. Ghost then unloads his ACR Assault Rifle into several approaching Villain Troops, making an epic last stand and runs out of ammo, tossing his Rifle aside and taking out a Kasket Grenade Launcher and firing it and killing dozens of Villain Troops in a series of explosions and launching Grenades. However, Ghost is then shot in the chest by a Villain Troop who had an RW1 High-Velocity Pistol, but Ghost fires his last Grenade, killing the last Troop and falling to the ground in exhaustion, pain and defeat. After 20 minutes of fighting, Jacks and Clementine kill the remaining troops in the area, with Jacks jumping into the air and catching two Assassin Troops (who were leaping into the air to stab Jacks and Clementine) with his legs, before flipping forward and crushing the troops' heads into the ground and snapping their necks. Jacks them grabs his AE4 and shooting four other approaching Troops, who die after the AE4's Laser impacts them. Clementine then dives to the side and escapes an explosion from an RPG Missile impacting the wall, but a piece of shrapnel hits Clementine's arm, leaving a massive open scratch down her arm. Jacks then clears the Villain Troops out quickly and helps Clementine with the wound, taking a Med Kit out and injecting a Stim into Clementine's injured arm. Jacks then says "This might hurt a little." and he takes out a Disinfectant before pouring it into the wound, and Clementine groans in pain as the wound sizzles with the Disinfectant's liquid. Jacks then bandages Clementine's wound and says "It should hold for now. Come on, we need to get back to the team." and they head back to regroup with Aiden and the others. Jacks and Clementine then run to the rest of the team, and they see the dead bodies of T-Bone and Clara, as well as Ghost with a huge bullet hole in his chest, bleeding out next to a destroyed Skyscraper. Jacks then looks in shock and says "What happened?!" and Ghost breathes heavily, before saying "There... Was too many... Of them... They killed Clara, and... T-Bone..." and he starts to pass out, and Nicole tries to keep pressure on Ghost's gunshot wound. Ghost, now on the brink of death, says "When I joined Devil Team, I thought I was making the world a better place... But that was 3 years ago... But, 6 months ago, Jacks... You brought me back to the light, you and Clementine. Now I know that I've done the right thing, I can finally go and I can die... Peacefully, knowing I have done right!" as the whole team assembles around Ghost, and says "It's been an honor serving with you all. Give Price the hell he deserves, guys..." and Jacks says "Okay, Ghost. We're going to make sure he pays for this." and Ghost responds with his last words: "I knew there would be light in a world of darkness... That light, it's the Watch Dogs..." and he breathes heavily, before dying on the spot as the whole team stays there in sadness as Price emerges silently from a pile of rubble, and looks at Ghost's corpse in regret and sorrow (so that's all the former Devil Team members dead: first Scarecrow, then Ozone and now Ghost). The team then gets up and gets ready to call in extraction, but are interrupted when Price comes out of hiding and says "He's right, you know." and the team all aim their guns at him, but he surrenders and says "I'm unarmed. There's nothing I can do now, Heroes. What happens now... Is in Jacks' hands!" as Jacks walks forward a few steps, before stopping and facing Price, who says "Your choice, Jacks. After 6 months of war and destruction, what will you do? Kill me, or leave me to be arrested and spend the rest of my life in Prison, with feelings of regret? What will YOU do after all this?" and Jacks looks at his hand and sees a MP12 Revolver, which has one bullet left in the chamber. Jacks then says to Price "I've heard the saying that 'One Bullet can end or start a War'... I don't know what to do now." and Clementine says to him "It's your choice, Jacks. Kill him or lock him up for good, your call. We won't force you to do anything." and the team agrees that Jacks should decide Price's fate. Jacks, after a few seconds, aims the Revolver at Price and says "I can't let you live, Price." and hesitates for a second, before firing. The shot then hits Price in the chest and goes right through his heart, causing blood to splatter all over the floor as the bullet goes right through Price, and Price coughs in shock and breathes heavily, before dropping to his knees, and then to the ground, dead. Jacks then holsters the Revolver and walks over to Price, finding his iconic M1911 Pistol in Price's back holster. Jacks then takes the Pistol as a trophy and the team walks to the Helicopter that is landing to pick them up, with Aiden carrying Clara's body, and Lee carrying T-Bone's while Nicole carries Ghost's body. The Heroes then get on the Chopper and set their 3 dead comrades down and put body bags over them as the Chopper takes off. Jacks then sits down, exhausted by the fight, and looks at Clementine, who nods in respect and passes him Ghost's Dogtags from the Task Force: Knightfall Team. Jacks then says to her "You think this is over?" and Clementine responds "I don't know, Jacks. You can't ever know..." as US Air Force Jets fly in, signifying the end of the game and the Devil Team Trilogy, and a new start for the series. In a post-credits scene, a mysterious group of people ride on horses across a oddly-shaped Desert, before looking over a sand dune and seeing a woman in a cloak, and the wind blows off the woman's cloak, revealing the woman who has blue skin and completely black eyes. The woman, identified as Mystique, then chants in Latin "Now with the fall of The Villain Order... Rise, my ancient Lord! Rise!!" as a hand erupts from the ground, and reveals Magneto (played by Michael Fassbender), who floats into the air and says "And now, Price... I will do it myself! The Brotherhood of Mutants rises!!" as he puts on his iconic Helmet, revealing Magneto and his Brotherhood Of Mutants as the main antagonists of the next Trilogy. Sequel Main Article: Chicago Knight IV Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games